Survival
by Itachi's Rose
Summary: We have to stay together in order to survive. We are fighters and we honor our taken loved ones. We try to save them from the illusion. We can never give up hope; hope is the only thing we have left. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm a survivor of the Moon Eye Genjutsu.
1. Day 0

Survival

Prologue

I could only see the wave of dark red chakra hurtling toward us. I raised my arms trying to block the incoming surge of lightning. Failing, the energy flowed through my veins, paralyzing my entire body. My lips felt cold and icy, but the rest of my body was on fire. My eyes forced open from the impact.

The first moment my wide eyes made contact with the red moon above me I felt empty, void. What is going on? All of a sudden I felt like I had nothing to live for, that I should let everything go. My mind spun as I tried to comprehend what has happened to me. I feel like I'm still moving, but I'm not going anywhere, something is holding me back.

The dark sky above me, dotted with various bright stars, began to spin. Trees and bushes danced in front of my burry eyes, mocking me. Everything came back to me, I remembered why I was here, and I remembered where I was.

The battle began between Naruto and the masked man in the land of fire. Everyone was racing to assist him in his battle. I could see the determination in everyone's faces. They all wanted this war to come to an end. I was sure everyone was with me, but I don't feel them anymore. I can't sense their chakra. They disappeared, they're gone.

I couldn't believe that I would be going out like this I didn't have a chance to prove myself yet, all I ever wanted was to be recognized. I wanted everyone to be happy, and all I could think of was, "If only things would've been different."

I haven't seen Naruto for weeks I miss his bright boyish blue eyes. Such confidence those eyes held, confidence I wish I had myself. That knuckle skull was always there for me, he never let me down. I can't help but feel that I have let him down somehow.

I feel so bad for him, he never had his parents, and he never knew the love of a mother like I do. If things were different he wouldn't have been so alone when he was younger, he wouldn't be seen as a monster.

It is true that I love him, but I love him in a different way. He is like a brother to me, a real friend that I should have paid more attention to when I was younger. I hate seeing him hurt himself over and over and over again. You could say that he is the final hope.

He is.

Without him, we wouldn't be able to come together and fight the masked man. All of the nations would be blaming each other and would fall into corruption.

Red light approached my eyes, its misty tentacles descended into my skull, at first I felt at ease, my mind completely calm. My form cradled in its safety net, it caressed my body, lulling me in to a false sense of security. Red chakra drifted over me like a second skin, slowly entering each and every pore on my body.

It was when my heart began to squeeze tightly in my chest that I became alarmed. Blood rushed to my head and my chakra instinctively fought off the invader.

I shivered as my body temperature dropped my fingers stiff and cold. I felt blood and chakra leave my feet and legs swarming to my chest and head. My lungs heaved as they tried to take in as much oxygen as they could; tiny pins pricked at my throat as everything around me turned black…

Day 0

**And so the apocalypse begins, I won't tell you what has happened just yet.**

**Please Review**

_Naruto__© Masashi Kishimoto_


	2. Day 1

Survival

Day 1

When I woke up to the bright sun light filtering through my eyelids, I couldn't feel any of my limbs. All of my muscles were frozen solid and tense, almost impossible for me to move. The hard ground beneath me didn't serve any relief to my back pain, and the trees around me didn't provide any shade for my pale skin. Face it, I felt like a sitting duck.

Slowly I regained feeling to my fingers and the palms of my hands, chakra gradually shifted and moved to each and every cell in my body, repairing the connections they had to each other. It caressed every bone, muscle and soft tissue within my being.

I brought my hands to my chest, my arms regained their feeling along with the rest of my body, yet it seemed like an eternity for me to regain any sort of movement. I found that my breathing was normal along with my heart rate. I closed my eyes and guided the chakra on my hands to the abdominal regions of my body. Everything was in working order, the liver, stomach and intestines were working just fine.

The forest around me became more aware of my movement. I heard the birds cease their joyous tweeting. A silence loomed over the forest; the only thing to be heard was the occasional rustle of the leaves in the light wind. Clouds drifted in the sky, sometimes covering the sun's harsh rays, offing me some sort of peace.

I can't help but feel tranquility, it has been so long since I have enjoyed some time to myself; it gives me time to think. But I can't think of anything right now, I shouldn't be this selfish. I feel like I should be doing something right now, I feel like someone needs me. I can't tell whether this is imagination or reality, everything is a haze.

Once when I could finally get up I stretched my aching muscles, I felt my chakra pumping through every tissue in sync. I glanced from side to side, somehow this place looked similar, and I felt a sense of Déjà vu. I held on to a trunk of a tree tightly as my body lost balance.

An image of a blond boy entered my mind, he was grinning and laughing, and then he was sad. I felt my heart strings pull, who is this boy and why did I want to cry for him?

The image soon was gone from my head, but his saddened face still haunted my memory.

The clouds above me began to build; they got darker and darker within each passing minute. My nose twitched as a small rain drop fell on the tip of it. I could hear the rain approach my location. My still weak and sore legs began their trudge to find shelter, anywhere that would protect me from the wetness of the rain.

The tree ahead of me held some promise, its old large trunk had long since been hallowed out; it would have to suffice for now. I crawled into the safety of the tree and curled myself into a ball, I thought about that blond boy again and his sad blue eyes.

Unknowingly tears fell down my cheeks as my body shuts itself down again, I can't help but feel like I am supposed to be somewhere right now, helping someone.

Amidst my tears, lightning bellowed down the trunk of the tree that was protecting me, the jolts of electricity rattled through my body. A curdling scream left my throat as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I blacked out completely, I feel like this has happened before…

End of Day 1

**Still not going to tell you anything, you just have to see what happens next.**

**Review**


	3. Day 2

Survival

Day 2

The Darkness in front of my eyes dissipated as bright vivid colors met my irises. Vibrant flowers swayed in the wind, welcoming me to dance in their field. The Trees here twisted gracefully, their leaves perfectly green, everything was at peace. The deep blue river flowed almost noiselessly.

It wasn't until the hairs on the back of my neck rose and shivers flew down my back that I turned to find a desolate land behind me. All of the landscape was grey, sharp gaged rocks sprouted from the earth waiting to consume you. The lone river was red and dark. Trees here were dead, their bark ashy, each branch jagged like arms, fingers and hands.

Here at the dividing line I was upon a small pond, its water both of these colors swirling round and round…

**Hmmm, I wonder what happened. If I get 2 reviews within 2 hours, I will update again.**

**Review.**


	4. Day 3

**True to my word here is another chapter.**

Survival

Day 3

My eyes opened to the darkness of the night, my entire body once again sore and unresponsive. I sat in the trunk of the tree, I couldn't help but feel a little fried. Last night was shocking, literally. There was still a drizzle outside of the hallow trunk, everything around me was wet, even my body was soaked with water. Eerily I made my way out of the trunk again, my head was still dizzy from the lightning strike. Yesterday, was it? Or maybe a couple days? It feels like an eternity that I had been sleeping, maybe it has… I looked up into the sky, the cloud radiated a dim red light.

'Behind it must be the moon right? Has the moon always been red, no of course not.' I whispered softly to myself.

Then something inside of my head began to fall apart, as if a curtain opened in my mind, showing me what it had concealed. It couldn't be.

Everything came rushing into my head, the war, the moon, Naruto's fall to Madara and Obito. Oh, god Naruto! He was the blond!

'Where am I?'

I somehow knew where I was, but I didn't have the guts to say it out loud. This was the eye of the moon plan, a fabricated genjutsu. A lie.

I have this lingering feeling that I am not alone in this world of illusion. The clouds must be protecting me from seeing the moon, looking at the moon must cause a person fall into the trap again…But yet my body is still here. My mind is free…at least I think it is.

I have to find Naruto…he would know what to do.

I finally got strength back to my body I took my first few running steps and ran into a hard body…

End of Day 3

**So we know how it happened. How will she free herself and everyone from the illusion world?**

**3 Reviews will result in another chapter.**

**Review**


	5. Day 4 part I

Survival

Day 4 Part I

I looked up as the person held my upper arms and pushed me away from his body. I squinted my eyes as I saw my old sensei looking down at me.

"Oh Sensei, I am glad to see you!" I exhaled a familiar face at last! What came next took me completely by surprise.

"I was never a Sensei, you must be delusional." Kakashi let go of my upper arms and turned around obviously walking away from me.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Stop you need to stop, I need to talk to you." As much as I hated begging, I begged to my former sensei to stop and listen to me.

Kakashi stopped, "I never told you my name, how do you know it?" His back still turned toward mine.

"You are my sensei! You trained me in the ninja arts." I told him, I saw him slowly turn around and face me.

"I was not a teacher to anyone, and I am forbidden to use the ninja arts due to my exile."

"Exile? Why would you of all people be in exile?"

Kakashi took a deep breath as he replied to me, his single eye glaring at me, "You have no right to know why I am in exile."

Lightning flashed above them, 'Damn it! Another round of storms.' I thought.

Kakashi began to walk away again, I ran after him on my weak legs. "Wait, you can't leave me in this storm!"

"As a matter of fact I can." He still kept strong in his stride.

"Please I'm begging you. I can't take another night outside in a storm."

"Well if you survived one night, you can survive another."

"I don't have a home, or a family. Please." I pushed in front of him and stood in his way.

"One night, then you're out of my house."

I nodded, if I could convince him that I could stay one night then I would make friends with him, maybe I will be able to reveal the truth to him.

"Come on, it is past midnight. If you are going to get out of my hair anytime soon, I suppose you need to get to bed. By the way you're sleeping on the floor."

"What! But!"

"Don't push your luck kid. I could always leave you behind."

"Fine…gee, I didn't know you were such a prick." I said underneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Damn that guy's super hearing.

The Kakashi I knew was not this, this, this mean. His not a care in the world attitude seemed nonexistent, this Kakashi was more rushed and on guard. I must find a way to bring him back. I just have to.

(X)

We continued walking until we were in a secluded part of the forest with over grown bushes and vines, the clouds above threatened to cry again. Kakashi pulled a curtain of vines to the side to reveal a small house nestled next to a waterfall. He gestured me to come with him. The house its self was made out of wood , I could tell the place probably had two rooms or so.

Kakashi climbed the stairs to his front porch and he took off his drenched trench coat, I thought that he would be wearing his shinobi uniform but instead he wore a traditional grey and blue civilian robe.

"Are you coming in or not?" he said to me.

I nodded and I ran up to him, thanking him again for his hospitality. The only thing I got in return was a snort.

"By the way kid, what's your name?"

I stopped and turned to look at Kakashi, "My name?"

We entered his house and he walked to his book shelf and pulled out a history textbook, "You have a name right?"

I eyed the textbook in my former sensei's hands, "Yes of course I have a name," here it goes, "My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I expected him to remember me with just my name but all I got in return was a grunt.

Kakashi opened the history textbook and I peered over his shoulder, I thought that he would be reading icha icha, but this textbook was a legitimate history textbook. Where is the Kakahsi I knew?

"Would you please refrain from looking over my shoulder, I find it rude and insensitive." He said.

I bit my lip as I sat down across from him, and I awkwardly looked around the room. "So…" I attempted to start a conversation, but I couldn't find any words to say to him.

"The bedroom is down the hall to the left and the bathroom is to the right. Take a shower before you get into my bed, the last thing I need is mud on my sheets."

"But I don't-"

"Borrow one of my shirts."

I got up from the chair and slowly walked to the bathroom, I looked behind me as I opened the bathroom door. Kakashi was still sitting on the couch reading his history book. He's so different.

In the bathroom I saw that everything was organized and in perfect order, I turned the water on and found that no matter how high I turn on the hot water, the water was still cold.

After my cold shower I wrapped a towel around my body. Looking in the mirror I finally noticed something. My battle hardened face, my scared skin, everything that made me a shinobi had disappeared. Everything about my body seemed too perfect. I still have to figure out what is going on. If I can remember everything from my "past life" so to say, why hasn't this genjutsu broken yet?

I crossed the hall into the bedroom clad only in a towel, I opened the door to his closet and took a long sleeved shirt from one of the hangers. The hem of the shirt reached past my knees and was very baggy on my form.

I climbed into bed and slept.

End of Day 4 Part I

**Made it longer due to the requests I got.**

**2 reviews will result in another update.**


	6. Day 4 Part II

Survival

Day 4 Part II

I awoke to loud obnoxious banging on the bedroom door, "Wake up kid! You owe me breakfast!"

I gave a low moan as I rolled over and opened my eyes sleepily; I slowly brought my feet to the floor and yawned. Rubbing my eyes I glared at the door. Who the hell did he think he was ordering her to make him breakfast?

Standing, I staggered to the door and opened it only to see that the white haired man had long since disappeared. Frowning I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face after I had turned on the water faucet.

Just when I am about to exit the bathroom, I see Kakashi leaning on the door frame, "What's taking you so long kid?"

Annoyed that he refused to use my name I glared at him, "You know my name, why don't you use it?"

"Well you're going to be out of my house soon, so what's the point in learning your name."

"Then why did you ask for my name last night?" I asked him, I'm rather irritated.

Kakashi shrugged and gave a loud sigh, "I don't know. Common courtesy?"

"Common courtesy? Please, you are the most inconsiderate person I have ever met! Hell you wanted to leave me out in the rain again, even though I asked for your help."

"I did give you my bed and my shower, you should be grateful to me. You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like an up-tight old man!" My fist banged into the counter, the hard smooth granite broke into a spider web formation, "What happened to my Kakashi?!" as tears came down my face, "I'm so confused!"

"Look sister, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Kakashi, look me in the eyes. Tell me that you have seen these eyes before. Please tell me you recognize me."

Kakashi stared into my eyes for a moment, and then he looked away, then back into my eyes, "You are a girl I came across in the forest, nothing more."

"You see nothing else, you don't even feel anything? A bond between a student and a master is supposed to be a strong bond, strong enough to withstand anything!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, "Do you not feel that bond?"

Kakashi slowly backed away from me, "I have told you before, I have never been a master to anyone. I do not feel any bond with you."

I hung my head, "I guess it does make sense though…you always cared more for Sasuke and Naruto than you did for me. I guess I will leave." I walked past Kakashi as I grabbed my old clothes off of the now cracked counter.

Just as I left though the front door I came face to face with a Konoha ANBU, I froze. If Kakashi is as oblivious as he is, then this ANBU whoever he is, is in the same boat as her former sensei.

"My lady!"

His lady? Who did this guy think she was royalty? I watched as the ANBU gave her a look over, she realized that she was still wearing Kakahsi's shirt, her face red from crying and her hair a complete mess, oh boy this looked compromising.

Kakashi sauntered behind me, "No family eh?"

My eyes widened, I hadn't realized that in this place I could have a family, I said nothing.

Suddenly I saw five ANBU fall out of the trees, each in a different fighting stance. The ANBU standing in front of me pulled me behind him, he looked directly at Kakashi, "Kakashi Hatake, you are under arrest for the kidnaping and possible rape of the Princess of Konoha, you have disregarded your terms of exile."

Kakashi stood at the doorway motionless, his eyes were unreadable. The five ANBU made a move for attack, but they stopped when they saw Kakashi pull out a small sword from his robe's sleeve. He quickly disabled the two of the ANBU and the other three attacked him. Kakashi then jumped away and he once again stood on his porch.

I finally found the voice to speak, "Kakashi, I know you probably don't trust me, but do as I say. Ran away from here, and hide away from the moon, even when you feel like you are going to die, don't look at it."

Kakahsi stared at me, unwilling to trust me, but then he nodded and he disappeared into the trees.

"My lady, it's time to take you home, your father has been worried."

My father…

**Shorter than last chapter. 770 words.**

**3 reviews will result in another update.**


End file.
